The present invention relates to cold formed steel framing systems, and particularly to anchoring steel studs with anchor bolts embedded in masonry, including poured concrete as well as masonry units.
Many industrial, and a growing number of residential, buildings are constructed with steel stud wall framing for a variety of reasons. Steel framing is fireproof, does not warp, cannot be infested, and does not rot. The majority of connections between structural members are made a right angles, including the connections between vertical framing members, such as wall studs, and the underlying floors and foundations.
Light steel framing is ideal for floors, roofs, support structures for finishes, non-load bearing walls, and even load-bearing walls up to approximately nine stories. With wall systems, whether they are load-bearing or non load-bearing, it is customary to use connectors or clips to secure individual metal studs to overlying and/or underlying support structures. Various connector or clip designs are known. For example, it is known to use simple L-shaped connector designs to interconnect metal studs with an underlying or overlying floor structure, for example. However, typical L-shaped connectors may not necessarily handle the variety of loads and forces that are sometimes experienced where studs are joined or secured to a floor or other support structure. More particularly, conventional connector designs may not always efficiently and effectively resist uplift, horizontal and rotational loads that are experienced about connecting points between such studs and an adjacent support structure.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a more heavy duty and durable connector for connecting metal studs to floors and other adjacent support structures that will effectively resist uplift, horizontal and rotational loads.